


A game of seduction

by SugarDandie (the_corporals_brat)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager Smut, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_corporals_brat/pseuds/SugarDandie
Summary: Levi would never believe that he was to be someone's mate. A rank five demon shouldn't get mixed up with the highest rank, yet, there he was. On his 18th birthday, a mark appeared over his wrist, indicating that he had been chosen to be mated to one of the royal demons.He never expected it to be him, out of all the royalty. Him, Levi's enemy since childhood and the heir to the throne of Hell, Eren bloody Jaeger.Mature Content.© 2021 by the_corporals_brat. All Rights Reserved
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow and I hope you like it. Please leave some feedback and thank you, stay safe xx

Their eyes locked and the world seemed to stop. Eren's eyes were filled with demonic lust while Levi's matched with bad intentions, but none wanted to make the first move. The desire was enough to choke the black-haired teen's throat – while he sinfully hoped Eren would take that job. The way Levi was resisting him, how his eyes never pulled away from his and silently challenged him further, made Eren smirk in admiration. The shortie was the combination of everything he hated, but with a touch of mysteriousness that was inevitably driving him insane.

Both swore not to fall in love, none wanted to accept the bond - the fact that they were supposed to be together for eternity. One was a low-rank demon and the other, the heir to the throne of Hell – the future Devil itself. And that's what frightened Levi the most. Because if both fell in love – there was no turning back, nothing would stop them from going to the depths of hell for each other, and chaos would break loose.


	2. The beginning

Unusual wasn’t a word that could describe it. The beat drummed over his feet and rippled through his body, bringing it into an ascension that fogged his mind. Out of the window of the young man’s car, people’s faces passed by – strangers and the unknown coming together while the drumming reached its pre-chorus. Everything outside was dark and the foreshadowing of the moment could be read in-between the lines, but his mind struggled to comprehend what it was seeing and what it meant. Analyzing became part of the irrational struggle to understand the world and how it works, what could be and what could have been. It starts raining, as the drumming reaches its chorus and his spirit levels down a notch.

It was unfamiliar and out of comprehension, being in a place that he couldn’t call home. Away from the comfortable feeling of the ones he had lost and the ones he was about to, that sickening feeling that didn’t match the tune of that song at all. It was still playing, for some reason – the boy didn’t know how long he had been listening to it. The houses outside drifted past without greeting him and welcoming him into their loving arms, the light was gone and fog started to cover the noisy yet empty streets. The song finally reached its end – just like he was about to meet his – as the car stopped far away from whom the boy really was. In the end, there was silence, and shadows kept on lurking outside.

Humming softly under his breath, Levi stepped out of the vehicle while adjusting his jacket over his shoulders. It surrounded his body like a shield and tucked his in comfortably, allowing the boy an entrance to a world only known to him. There was a terrible noise all over the street, but he preferred to keep himself hidden and away from view – not because he was afraid, but mostly because he cared the slightest bit for the rules. It was ironic, almost. How a demon bent to the rules and followed them strictly, perhaps he ought to go to Heaven and study there. Such thought was almost a sin in itself, but demons were brought up to break the rules, after all.

And breaking the rules was exactly what Levi and his friends were doing at that moment. The music was blaring through the uneven grass while the group let themselves be swept away by the tune, the chilly air greeting their skin in expectation, but the group did not once shiver nor acknowledged it at all. Their minds were elsewhere and everywhere at the same time, especially Levi’s. His mind drifted from thought to thought with no ticket needed, unable to calm down his thoughts. He tried her best to look as calm and collected on the outside as he hoped he could someday be, but the truth is that he would rather be by the lake, away from the blasting music, drinking his night away while talking to the moon.

However, there was no way out of this. He had to start losing himself like teenagers should, to live as careless as he could because time was running out. It always had been, slipping through his fingers and embracing his tiny clock that would continue to tick through the years. Now was the time to be as stupid and reckless as he could be, but the boy wondered if it was what he truly wanted. He never lived for appearances, there was nothing he could do about it either. In the middle of being a simple demon, he also stayed away from the public gossip. He hated it, of course.

Levi’s world divided itself into three important things:

  1. his education at Lucifer’s Court High School for the Soulless,
  2. his lovely parents,
  3. and trying to hack the gaming arenas so he wouldn’t lose so easily every time he stepped foot in one.



The world had much more, but the main topic was that the world was overrun by demons, demons of all kinds and locations. There was a hierarchy, however, because a demon world would never be able to succeed if there was no higher being. Firstly, on top of the scale was Lucifer, the King of the demon realm. Secondly, came the first rank demons, such as Lucifer’s children, or anyone else that was directly related to the King or had his blood running through their veins. In third place, came second and third rank demons, which belonged to the nobles, and lastly, the fourth and fifth rank demons, the nobodies of the realm.

Unfortunately for the world, Levi was a fifth rank demon, a nobody in this realm, and a nobody at life. Fortunately for him, he was just who he wanted to be, doing his best to manage his life and still be able to try everything that is able to bring him happiness. Because that was the thing about Levi, he was no quitter, he never was and never would be. He fought with everything he had, which was not considered much, but he still fought for whatever it was that he believed in, for the greatness that somehow had settled in that tiny body of his throughout the years. The fact that he was a demon, changed nothing. He was brought up to be kind to the world and to others, without expecting anything in return, even though it was somehow against the evilness that should be settled in every demon.

Not everyone is born evil, everyone has the power to choose who they want to be. And Levi was just that, he was someone he could be proud of, and nothing else mattered, not his lowest rank, not the gossips about him, not the stupid demons who tried to bully him, nothing. At that moment in his clock, flowers had bloomed and he felt comfortable in his skin. If he hadn’t been so strong, he wonders what would have happened to him. But it’s not something the boy likes to dwell upon.

‘’Levi, you should lighten up a little, you know?’’ The boy turned to face his childhood friend, Aideen, who looked down at him with a soft smile tugging at her lips. ‘’You’ve always been quite the expressive person.’’ The tall girl – Aideen – mused, pointing to his temple.

In fact, Levi was frowning, it was inevitable. He had always been bad at hiding his emotions and they were always so easily written over his features, he was an open book to everyone who dared to turn the pages. But he didn’t mind wearing his feelings on his sleeve, at most, he felt free. Chuckling, he shook his head while adjusting the hoodie around his neck.

‘’You know I can’t just smile on command.’’ Levi rolled his eyes at his friend, as they continued walking up to the door. 

''I know, but being friendly never hurt anyone, now, did it?'' She mused, rolling her eyes at her friend just to tease him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she leaned in with a smirk, whispering in his ear. ''Besides, I'm sure if the guy was hot enough, you'd even get on your knees if he simply said your name.''

Levi groaned at his friend, pressing his fingers into her side to which she pulled away to protect herself from an upcoming tickling attack. His face was slightly flustered from her words, but he didn't fight her back. She was right, Levi had a particular thing for dominant boys who would be able to make a mess out of him. However, he was still hiding in the closet and was too much of a shy person to try to chat up with anyone he was interested in, it was like fate was always sticking his nose into his business. Levi would turn eighteen in a week, and he couldn't feel more excited. A shy smile almost tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered it. 

Once a demon turned eighteen, a mark would appear over their wrist and their soulmate would have an identical mark, one that no one else but the couple could have. This meant that their souls had been bound together ever since their birth and to love each other for eternity. However, there were cases in which some were rejected, sometimes because of the different ranking positions, others because the heart was already taken by someone else.

No matter the fact, Levi still hoped - from the bottom of his heart - that his soulmate would be a person made just for him, someone he could hold, confide to and risk his life for. He hopes he would be able to find him as soon as he could, because for all he knew, he could be on the other side of the world. Demons could spend most of their lifetime chasing their soulmate, but the inevitable truth is that they are linked together and no matter how tangled up the string connecting them may be, it will never break unless words of rejection are spoken. 

His thoughts were quickly shut down as soon as they stepped into the house, the music blaring through the walls and teenagers just committing all of the sins they could as if there was an unspoken challenge. Second rank demons, Levi supposed, since they were so competitive towards anything that moved or talked. Rolling his eyes, he followed his friend group quietly to the backyard, placing his hand over his pack of cigars before his nose scrunched up due to a certain scent lingering in the air. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a ruffle of brown hair caught his attention as his eyes squinted in disgust. Pressed to the wall was a blonde girl, her hands pressed to the hard chest of the boy towering over her with a smirk of his own. Feeling eyes burning the back of his neck, the boy turned his attention away from the girl, and emerald green met steel grey. His hair was messily tied up in a bun, some strands of hair falling around his cheek bones and making him look more defined than he already was.

His eyes were always that shape of vivid emerald green with a sweet promise of ruining anyone that fell into his trap, and his lips a gentle shade of red mixed with pink, somewhat lonely - somewhat filled. His smirk was one to die for, the way his canines brushed against his bottom lip and slowly turned into fangs could be considered a sin in itself, making the mind of everyone in the room as hazy as if they were letting themselves be seduced by the boy. Eren bloody Jaeger, the first born of King Lucifer. 

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' Came his raspy and low voice, directed straight at Levi and no one else, while raising his eyebrow. 

Meanwhile, Levi didn't flinch. In fact, he felt like he could throw up just by looking at Eren's face. 

''None of your business, fucker.'' Levi's reply came in a snarl, not backing down no matter the fact that, if Eren wanted to, he could beat him up to a pulp and kill him with a snap of his fingers, due to the big difference of their ranks. 

It had always been like that, between the two boys. Ever since they were small, they went to the same pre-school and for whatever reason, they were always at each other's throats like boomerang, always coming back to each other in the same way. King Lucifer believed that, no matter the differences, demons should grow up amongst all ranks and learn how to live as a society and work as a team, hence why his heir was not locked up in the castle. 

''It is my business.'' Eren replied, licking his lips while pulling away from the girl he was once so hooked on, not giving her a second glance. ''Because every time I turn around, you're always there. Tell me, you fancy me that much?'' He smirked, obviously enjoying to tease the black haired teen to a whole new level. Their bickering was insatiable and Eren never stopped, because Levi was the only one who dared to stand up to him, even though he was one of the low-ranks. It was almost amusing. 

Eren's body was a mixture of pure sin and the slightest touch of desire, his tall posture being as intimidating as his father's. He wore a simple white t-shirt that hugged his torso so nicely to the naked eye; his hips adorned by a pair of black leather pants that were just a bit too tight over his thighs, some chains around his neck that brushed against his collarbone.

Levi was not - in the slightest - amused. He raised an eyebrow, not impressed by Eren's remark while tilting his head to the side. 

''You're the one who ignored your hook up to talk to me. So, who fancies who, truly?'' Levi smirked, watching Eren's face twitch with what could only be described as anger, an expression Levi was very much accustomed to seeing. However, not wanting to continue this bickering, Levi turned his back to the Heir of the throne of Hell, ignoring his whole and sickening existence, and followed to the spot where his friends were. 

He made himself comfortable on the freshly cut grass as they each had brought alcohol to share. His friends were all too familiar with Levi and Eren's hate relationship, everyone in school was. So, the group ignored the bickering. The night was filled with promises and laughter, and right then, Levi planned on getting completely hammered with his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the first chapter!  
> What did you guys think? Please let me know in the comments. If you have any questions, don't be shy to message me. (:  
> I'll be updating again in two days.  
> Thank you so much and stay safe xx


	3. Midgets and Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Eren's character and his own thoughts.

Eren felt his throat constrict his breathing as he watched the shorter boy turn his back on him, ignoring his whole existence. Raising an eyebrow, the bright-eyed boy couldn't quite understand how a low-ranked demon was able to ignore the prince. At the beginning of it all, it was mostly amusing - however, at the end of it all - it began to morph into an engaging fury that only Levi seemed to be able to ignite.

Eren had always been bad at reading people, all of their words were always filled with lies and evilness that made him sick to his stomach, so he preferred to read their eyes. How their gaze would flicker to the most important thing while talking, how tears would gather over the brims, how they would light up at something they loved. But Levi's eyes were always cold, so so cold, whenever their gazes locked. 

The prince was unable to distinguish what Levi was thinking, he could never guess it, and perhaps that's why he was so infuriated with his existence. Coldness and hatred seemed to be the only thing Levi's eyes could express, but as they grew older, Eren began to realize that it was only towards him that Levi's eyes spoke in such language.

Eren noticed, with time, how Levi's eyes were comfortable and had a gentle twinkle in them when he was surrounded by his friends; how they would roll towards the back of his head when he was teased about something he found amusing; or how a ball of fire appeared to take over his pupils when he was challenged. He was expressive, and always had been. But he never let Eren see how expressive he could actually be, and another wall began drifting them apart. 

He didn't care, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. They were different, too different at their cores, and those differences came in waves. Always washing upon the sand and always reckless in their strength. Eren shook his head slightly, some of his hair falling over his eyes, the rest messily tied up in a bun. Another difference between them was that, Eren was messy and wild, Levi was neat and peaceful.

He took his time, letting his eyes fall over Levi's skin-crawling black hair, the strands rubbing against the sides of his face while his undercut was a rebellious phase towards the world, his clothes were impeccably free of wrinkles, a t-shirt of a band he never heard of, hugging his torso with some leather pants covering the expanse of his legs. 

Internally, he snickered. Just looking at him made Eren want to ruin him, to crush him under his touch and make sure he would never defy him again. However, there was an inevitable truth that Eren couldn't deny. It was amusing, their bickering and hate for each other. More than just amusing, Levi was brave despite being known as weak within their society. And Eren just happened to enjoy pushing Levi to his limits, and he would - someday - make him crawl with tears in his eyes and his name falling from his lips. 

Truth be told, Eren hated him, despite being able to recognize his own respect for the shorter teen. One thing didn't obliterate the other. The prince wanted it - to _fuck_ Levi to a breaking point, he wanted to ravish his whole existence and finally leave him empty and hollow on the inside, he wanted him to submit and only then, would Eren have won the battle. It was a war between Eren devouring Levi or Levi devouring him, and the prince wouldn't show any mercy.

''Eren?'' A sickening sweet voice called, a gentle hand grabbing onto his bicep, making his attention turn to the girl by his side, the one he had been making out with moments ago. ''How about we go upstairs?'' 

The prince sighed to himself quietly, it was always like this - _so easy_ it made him sick. Anyone, male or female, would come crumbling to his feet if it meant they got to have sex with the heir to the throne of Hell. Everyone always so filled with such vanity and a sudden urge for power, and having Eren for a short period of time like a one night stand, made their egos boost over the roof. That was another reason why Levi was different, Levi simply wanted recognition, to be more than just his rank, and perhaps that's why Eren was so infuriated by him. Because he was the first person who disregarded Eren's position in the hierarchy, and couldn't care less about achieving power. 

''Sorry sweetheart, not happening.'' He hummed at the female teen, shrugging her hand off of him. _Disgusting_ , he thought. 

''What?'' A look of shock crossed her face, as if she couldn't believe she was being rejected. 

Eren groaned to himself, feeling a growl starting to erupt from his closed up throat. 

''I said, _fuck off_.'' He growled lowly at her, his words binding her to do what he had asked and acting like a sort of drug, her eyes drifting past him before her body followed, walking away from the boy like she hadn't even spoken to him. Eren had inherited one of his father's main spells, which was manipulation of the mind. 

He could formulate his words to form a spell and therefore bind the person to attend whatever he wished for them to do, by mixing up their memories for a short period of time. In about two minutes, the girl would probably remember that Eren had been a total asshole towards her, but he couldn't care. He tried to never use that ability, he felt it was wrong to bind someone to do something they didn't want to, but situations as little as these somehow saved him from being a bigger jackass than he already was. 

He sighed, walking inside the house and easily finding his group through the scent mark on their necks, Armin and Mikasa. Together, they were a very known trio, and a powerful one at that. Mikasa was his sister, Lucifer's second born, and Armin was a second rank demon, son of a Lucifer's best royal advisor. He grabbed a cup for himself, filling it with any licor that he could find appealing, before bringing it to his lips. 

''So, blue balls?'' Mikasa pointed out, since she had known he had been with a girl a few moments ago. ''Damn, can't believe someone rejected you.'' She teased, raising an eyebrow at her older brother. 

''Shut the fuck up.'' The prince groaned, rolling his eyes at her words. Well, he preferred to make her believe he had been rejected, rather than her knowing that he was the one who had rejected a girl just because his eyes couldn't drift off from Levi. 

Armin chuckled quietly, bringing his drink to his lips as well as he leaned against the wall, his eyes meeting Eren's and being the only thing he needed to know that Armin was aware of what had happened, but decided to keep his lips sealed and not embarrass Eren any further. Armin's father was King Lucifer's advisor, the one who helped him rule the kingdom and the one Lucifer always turned to when in doubt. Armin would take on his father's job once Eren took over the throne. They have been together since childhood, and the trio knew almost everything about each other, meaning that trust was a very comfortable word for them. 

''Well, Armin has blue balls of his own.'' Mikasa commented, smirking softly at her blonde friend. ''Jean is too busy getting shitfaced to come and talk to him.''

At the mention of Jean's name, Armin looked flustered and Eren took notice of it. _Adorable_. 

''You know, if you want something you should go and get it.'' Eren told him quietly, looking down at him. ''People who sit around doing nothing and feeling sorry for themselves are the worst kind in the world.'' 

He hadn't meant it in the wrong way, in the harsh way. He was simply being supportive in his own stubborn way, wanting to encourage his friend to move forward towards the things he wanted, to be happy and feel fulfilled. He knew he was being an hypocrite, but he wanted to make the only two important people in his life happy. That's all he wanted, he would endure hell, torture, loneliness, just to be able to make them happy. The only two people who truly cared for him, who truly knew him and who truly loved him based on the stubborn boy he was, and not because of his royal position.

''You think I should go to him?'' Armin asked quietly, looking up into Eren's eyes. 

The prince gave him a soft nod, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ''Of course, if he decides to be an asshole to you, I'll personally beat him up to the point of wishing he was an angel instead.''

Armin and Mikasa chuckled at the response, being so _Eren-like_ to them. With a soft nudge of Mikasa's arm, Armin made his way around the house, in search for his crush, leaving the siblings alone in their corner, music blaring around the house. 

Mikasa took a moment to assess her brother's expression. The way his jaw was slightly clenched, his lips pursing everytime after he brought the cup down to his side, his eyebrows furrowed and raising slight bumps over the skin of his forehead, his eyes a flash of fury that could create the next world war. He was pissed, or so other people thought.

''Who got you to look like that?'' She hummed, a smirk playing over her lips. 

''A fucktard excuse of a demon.'' Was his reply, growling lightly as he downed the remaining of his drink.

Mikasa's smirk widened at the answer. Eren wasn't pissed, not at all. He was eager, completely and innocently eager. His eyes were untranslatable, but the fire beneath his bright emeral irises was enough to let her know that he was having fun. And the only times he had this look on his face - the only times he actually had fun - only happen after he bickers with a certain midget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, Levi and Eren's introduction have been completed. Three days from now I'll post a new chapter, where the story begins and bickering will be served as the main dish. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> If you have any questions, you can find me on Tumblr ( the-corporals-brat ).  
> Thank you so much, stay safe xx


End file.
